


Hurt on a Hunt

by MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, I honestly just came up with this and it's probably horrible, John yells at Dean a bit, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber/pseuds/MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber
Summary: Young Sam gets hurt on a hunt and Young Dean prays to any angels that are on earth to heal Sam. The prayer reaches our favorite trickster.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THIS IS PRE-RELATIONSHIP!!!! That means that nothing weird happens. They are soulmates but Gabriel just heals him, nothing weird.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 39





	Hurt on a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a dream. (Nothing weird, I swear) The characters are probably horribly out of character but my brain wouldn't let me leave the idea until I wrote it down so now this monstrosity exists! The only parts I really like are the soulmate thing and that this is where Dean not believing in Angels came from so enjoy this horrible piece of writing! (I know it's super short, it just decided to be that length...)

“To any angels on earth please help, my brother Sam was hurt on a hu-”

“What are you doing?” At the sound of his father’s gruff voice Dean lifts his head from its bowed position and unclasps his hands.

“Well Father Jim said that angels can heal people and—”

John cut him off, “Angels aren't real, no hunter has ever seen one, if they exist someone would have by now. Focus on the real world Dean, your brother might die and you’re trying to talk to angels.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean says, looking down at the floor.

“The doctors said that they don’t know if he’ll wake up, apparently the hit to the head caused severe brain trauma.”

“What?” Dean whispers, clearly in shock.

“If he doesn't wake up in a week the doctors say he probably never will. If he doesn't wake up we will have to keep hunting without him.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean numbly mumbles, completely detached from reality. It was his fault Sammy might die, if he hadn’t tried to convince Dad to let Sam come with them on the hunt his baby brother would still be ok.

SUPERNATURAL

Meanwhile in New York… 

He had been making a man suffer all the pain that the man had inflicted when Gabriel heard the prayer come through. He would have just ignored it, humans suffer everyday and why should one person’s pain matter above anyone else's. Except... he didn’t hear prayers anymore, even ones directed towards him. He had used a variety of spells specifically so that he couldn't hear them. Leaving the man to suffer under an illusion he had created Gabriel flew to where the plea for help had originated. As he landed invisible to anyone that might be looking his direction he took in the room. It was small but not cramped even though it was mostly taken up by medical equipment and a white bed the same shade as the walls. In the bed was a small boy, nine maybe ten? He had brown hair and was wearing a yellow hospital gown. On the opposite side of the bed, sitting on a chair was another boy not much older. A brother maybe? He had clearly been the one who had prayed and somehow reached him. Next to the chair stood a much older man who bore a strong resemblance to the two boys and was probably their father.

“Angels aren't real, no hunter has ever seen one, if they exist someone would have by now. Focus on the real world Dean, your brother might die and you’re trying to talk to angels.” the man said clearly responding to something the older brother, Dean, had said before he had gotten here. He was tempted to become visible and yell ‘surprise!’ but the man had just said that they were hunters, and while they wouldn’t be able to figure out how to kill him, he did not need hunters on his tail. As the man and his son continued their conversation, he turned to the boy lying on the bed. With a light touch to the child’s forehead he was able to see beyond the physical plane. The young boy's body was now lit up with different colors and in the middle a bright light that was the boy’s soul. A familiar bright light. One that Gabriel had seen before, one that he carried with him… Fuck. This boy was his soulmate. No wonder the prayer went through, the older brother was praying for Gabriel’s soulmate to be healed. He looked closer at the soul and nestled next to it was a small piece of his grace, tucked in there like it belonged. He glanced at the colored lights he was originally looking for seeing nothing out of the ordina- that light shouldn't be that color…. He took a closer look at the light surrounding the boy’s head, normally a healthy brain would give off a soft white light but the light was a dark bruised purple. Looking deeper he saw the brain damage that the boy had suffered. Reaching his hand out he healed it, watching the light shift into a soft white. He couldn’t leave his soulmate like that. Leaving his hand stretched out he also made sure that the boy would never have another nightmare, the boy is going to go through enough from being a hunter without the added pain of nightmares. He ran his hand through the boys hair, he might as well stay until he woke up right? It’s not like he had anything better to do. 

SUPERNATURAL

It was only after his soulmate woke up and Gabriel left that he realized, he never learned the boy’s name.


End file.
